Peace Times
by Bubbles.yay
Summary: Fanfic about Susan. Sorry, I'm not very good. I hope to get better.
1. Chapter 1

Setting: Narnia, sometime after The Horse and His Boy, Before Prince Caspian was King.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a few characters I made up and the plot. Have fun!

* * *

One sunny, summer day in the land of Narnia, Princess Heileen decided to take her sister, Mary, for a walk.

"Where are we going, Heileen?" asked her sister, puzzled.

"To a place no Narnian has ever been before. Except me, of course," Heileen answered, glad that their mother had not objected to Heileen taking Mary, or even asking where they were going, as she usually did.

"Do we have to?" Mary asked sullenly.

"Now, Mary," Heileen chided her younger sister, "You promised Mother you wouldn't complain any more. And it's very important to keep your promises."

"I know, Heileen," Mary sighed,"So, where are we going?"

"Wait and see,"said the older girl.

Soon the girls arrived at their favorite place from history, the spot where Jadis - the White Witch - "planted" the lamp-post.

"Why are we here?" asked Mary.

"Well, you've never been here before, have you?" Heileen asked in mysterious voice.

"No, but this place really isn't that interesting, besides the fact that this is the spot where the world began and this is the only lamp-post in the entire country," Mary said, "And I thought that we were going somewhere interesting!"

"Mary, you're complaining again!" Heileen scolded

"Well, I can't help it if you're not going to take us somewhere better than as close to the Western Wilds as we're allowed to get!"

Just then a little red robin flew up beside them,"Don't quarrel, girls! You're almost there, Mary," the little bird said.

Heileen groaned, "Oh, Mr. Robin! It's supposed to be a surprise!"

Mary looked up from the plant she was studying (You would think she would be paying more attention to the robin talking, but they were in Narnia, and it is very common for animals to talk there.),"A surprise? Where?"

"Right this way," Heileen pushed through some undergrowth.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Mary screamed.

"Mary!" Heileen turned around.

"Someone's got my hair!" Mary screeched

Heileen laughed, "That's some scary branch-man you've got in your hair!"

"Not funny, Heileen!" Mary said indignantly.

"Come on, just a little farther!"Heileen called over her shoulder.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew," thought Mary.

Finally Heileen pushed through the last of the trees,"There it is."

"Wow..." Mary gasped, "What is it?"

"Can't you tell?" Heileen stared in awe at the huge boulder, "Everyone seems to have forgotten about this place, but I remember learning about it when I was little."

"Well, I don't! So, what is it?" Mary was itching to get closer.

"This is the one and only cave that Tumnus, the Faun, lived in at the time Queen Lucy entered Narnia," Heileen turned to her sister, "And we are the only people who know where to find it!"

"Well, you do anyway," Mary was doubtful, "How do you know it's his? It could be any Faun in Narnia's cave."

"Because, all the books say "Tumnus" in them; and the teacups have "Tumnus" inscribed on them; and the pipe that Queen Lucy told her grandchildren about is there, and when I played the music that was tucked in a book, titled 'The Myth of Man', there were shapes of Fauns dancing and things!"

"So?" Mary was getting bored, "Someone could've written the name, had the teacups inscribed, and lots of Fauns were in the charge of the White Witch, so they all probably had those pipes."

"But that's not all, Mary,"Heileen said in a grave voice, "I've been THERE."

"There? Where?"Mary was intrigued.

"There, as in, to... well... you know...there," Heileen explained.

"I don't get it. You've been inside the ...cave?"Mary was losing interest again.

"No. Ok, promise you won't leave...?" Mary nodded,"I've been to England. The place where the High King and his brother and sister are from."

Mary laughed, "Oh, I get it you've 'been there'. Like in a game. I want to play, too. For a second I thought you were being serious," she laughed,"Mother, I'm home!"

* * *

Sorry, it seems kinda childish, huh? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own anything!

* * *

"Mary! Wait for me!" Heileen said as she gaily tripped over the well-worn doorstep.

"Woah," Mary gasped,"This place is cool! It smells so old, and it's really warm!"

"Yeah. It's my favorite place in the whole world. There's books, and I've stocked plenty of snacks in the cupboards," she walked over to the china cupboard, and took down two tea cups and the pot. They were made of bone china, and very fragile, just the sort of thing one keeps for fancy parties. But the girls had been using this kind of dish since they learned not to bang on the plate with their silverware.

Mary looked around the small cave, glancing toward the back where a small wooden door was set firmly into the stone.

"Ah, don't go in there, okay? That's Mr. Tumnus's room, so...,"Heileen said.

"Okay~!" Mary said, turning to look through the books, instead. She chose one and sat down to read.

Soon, Heileen had steeped the tea, and poured them each a cup. Then she got out some cookies and bread and jam. "Here you go. Strawberry for you and blackcurrant for me.

They ate their lunch quietly, Heileen finished her book and watched Mary amusedly.

When they were done, Heileen took down the flute and played a short tune. Then Mary played the only song she remembered by heart, and they watched the flames take shape and dance.

"Now. Should we go on to the main event?"Heileen got up and washed the cups and plates and put them away carefully with the food.

Mary followed her out the door as she locked it with a small key.

* * *

Sorry for such a short chapter, but it's suspense-filled right? No? Okay...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia.

* * *

"Let's go!" Heileen led the way through the forest a little ways and down a small hill. They stopped at a clump of trees, and Heileen pointed out the lamp-post again as they passed it. Then, they walked a little to the south-west and into a thick grove of pine trees. After walking for only a few feet, they reached a rather large wooden door.

"Here we are! This is the door to England!" Heileen smiled.

"This is? It's just a door in the middle of the trees,"Mary whined.

Heileen opened the door,"There! That's not just a door in the middle of the trees, is it?" she said proudly.

"Umm, what is it? It's just a bunch of coats hung up behind the door."

"No, it's not," she pushed aside the furs and stepped inside,"Come along, I'll let you see."

Mary rushed into the gap, running along until she felt wood on her outstretched fingertips. She pushed open the door and charged into the room, shutting it firmly behind her.

"Wait for me...," Heileen whispered as she opened the door.

When she opened her eyes, Heileen saw a familiar place, "Phew, we made it!" She knew they had to get back, but she wanted to go explore a little, first.

"This isn't the other side of the forest," Mary said, puzzled.

"It's England, I tell you,"Heileen was ecstatic.

"Are you sure?" Mary asked.

"Yes. Come, on!" Heileen grabbed her sister's arm, "I can't wait to see her!"

"See who?" Mary asked, as she was dragged along.

"Her," Heileen said.

Her, WHO?" Mary asked.

Heileen ignored her. Suddenly, she stopped.

"What is it?" Mary asked, as she crashed into the back of her sister.

"You know, I didn't notice this before, but, this is not Queen Susan's house,"Heileen's voice was even, calm.

"What?" Mary was angry, "First you tell Mother that we're going for a walk, you drag me along for hours. Then, when we get to the edge of Narnia, you drag me into a cave. Then we go to a door from nowhere supposedly to an imaginary place. Then, all of a sudden, you change your mid about where we are? I am leaving. And when I get back I'm telling Mother that you are delusional!" Mary turned around to go back through the door they had come in through, but when she turned around, she did not see the roughly hewn they had come through. Instead, there was only the magnificently carved door of a wardrobe, with a picture of Queen Lucy and Tumnus on it, although, Mary thought, whoever owned it probably didn't know who it was.

Slowly, the door in front of Heileen opened, and the person on the other side of it gasped, then closed the door. The man went down the hall. Soon the girls heard voices, they didn't dare move. Shortly after that,the door opened all the way, and Heileen was looking into a familiar face. Almost familiar, for the face before her looked older, and didn't look quite like Queen Lucy's face. But not much wiser, and definitely not as pretty as the old Queen's. Of course, Heileen remembered, time didn't travel the same way as it did in Narnia.

"Who are you?" Susan demanded, for that was who this person was, "Did my sister send you to get me? Well if she did, it won't work, I've tried and tried to get back to my darling brothers and sister." Heileen thought she looked so sad that nothing would ever cheer her up.

"What on earth is she talking about?" Mary whispered to Heileen.

"I told you, already. We must be in England," Heileen gasped quietly.

The girls heard the front door close, and a male voice called out, "Susan, I'm home! Is dinner ready?"

"Hurry, this way!" Susan got behind the girls and pushed them out into the hall, "Take them to the spare bedroom," she said to the servant.

"Not yet, sweetie. But the dinner schedule is going to be different, we have guests," Susan called sweetly to her husband, Carl.

"Like who? The duke and duchess of Narnia?" Carl teased as he came into the kitchen.

"Not funny!"Su hit him with the dish towel, "Actually, I think they may be," she said in all seriousness.

"Su, not this again!" his wife started to speak, but he interrupted her,"Your brothers and sister died in a train wreck in England."

"A what-what?" asked Mary, stepping into the room beside her sister.

"A train wreck," said Carl. Then he did a double-take, and gasped.

"Oh, yes. Mary, a train is how people in England get around, and a wreck is when something crashes and breaks, that's something Lucy was telling me about that in class before we came here," Heileen informed her young charge.

"Oh!" Mary exclaimed.

"I'm Heileen," the girl said,"And this is my sister Mary."

"We're citizens of Narnia. Daughters of Francecia and Alexander," Mary explained.

"Wow..?" said Carl.

"Come on! You can tell that they aren't from here," Su walked over towards the girls,"Just look at their clothes!"

Carl beckoned the girls over to the kitchen table and pulled out two extra chairs. Susan stalked into the kitchen.

She returned with four plates of the strangest-looking food the sisters had ever seen. Her husband removed the silverware from its case. Mary gathered the napkins and set them at each plate. Heileen asked where she could wash her hands and was shown the bathroom. When she entered the restroom, she saw the shower, the sink, and the toilet. She peeked out to the man waiting outside to show her back to the kitchen, and asked, "Do you have a wash-bucket?"

"Of course! It's there, in the bathroom," said the servant.

"You have a room for your bath?" asked Heileen. How silly! In Narnia only the very rich, or noble, had rooms for their baths. And this didn't look like one at all.

"Yes. Your standing in it. Now please wash your hands. M'Lady is calling for us."

"All right. Show me the bucket and soap."

Although he thought she had used one before, the man showed her how.

Then they walked quickly back to the dining room.

"You should fix the leak in your wash-bucket. It has lots of little holes in the bottom,"Heileen observed.

"The sink?"Carl looked worried, "How would it get holes in it?" He left to check.

"Well, girls, how about you tell me what's happened since my brothers and sister went back," Susan said.

So Heileen gave a short summary of what had happened and when Carl came back, Mary clued him in on the entire history of Narnia.

Little girls and boys were taught their history from the time they could read. And Narnian history is not at all as boring as Earth history. For they learn about magic and odd creatures from far away places.

* * *

He-he, it's Heileen's first time seeing a sink! ^^ Please read and review.


End file.
